It's too late
by Kaly Pax
Summary: 9th CHAPTER! THE LAST ONE! Hope you like the end... Spinelli is decided to tell TJ all her feelings about him, what will he do? will he accept her? ST fic
1. Nervousness

Hi!! First of all, sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Since some time ago I wanted to write a TJ-Spinelli fanfic, and nobody visits the Recess Spanish section. So I have to write it in English. Recess and all its characters aren't mine. I hope you like this fic.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 1: Nervousness  
  
"I can't believe you are going to do that" said a girl with red hair. Her name was Gretchen, and she was with her best friend Spinelli. They were sat in a bench, near their high school. They two were seventeen, and they had left the school where they met much time ago. But although it had spent much time since that, they hadn't changed a lot. Spinelli was still the "bad" girl she used to be in school, but there were some changes in her. She had grown, and she liked very much boys. She had discovered those people who aren't girls were much funnier than she usually believed. Moreover, Spinelli was, in the opinion of a lot of guys, very attractive. She had had some boyfriends, but now she was alone. She had discovered some time ago she only wanted be with a boy: TJ. He had been one of her best friends since they were kids. And now, she had realized TJ was more than a friend for her.  
  
"It's decided" said Spinelli. She and Gretchen, a tall and thin girl, with the reddest hair in the high school, were talking about TJ. Spinelli had just told her friend she wanted to tell TJ all her feelings. Gretchen couldn't think how brave was her friend.  
  
"I admire you, I'm sure I wouldn't can do that" said Gretchen hugging Spinelli.  
  
"Yes, yes" said Spinelli removing her friend from her, she didn't like those things "But I don't know how can I tell him that"  
  
"What about in the next weekend? You know, in the excursion"  
  
"I've though that before, but if he says me he doesn't feel anything for me, I'll have to be with him all the weekend" said Spinelli  
  
"He won't tell you anything which can hurt you, and if the problem is that, you can speak with him Sunday evening, before we came back"  
  
Spinelli though for a moment what her friend had just told her, and she agreed her idea with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go TJ" Vince was totally impatient. He was waiting for his best friend TJ. It was late, the bus which must carry them to the excursion was near to go, and he and his friend were still at home.  
  
"Sorry man, I was finishing my suitcase"  
  
"Why are you carrying so many things, it's just a pair of days near the river" Vince was right. TJ's suitcase was too big for a weekend. But it was foreseeable in TJ. Since a pair of years ago, TJ had changed a lot. He had discovered he was popular with girls, and he had become a bit conceited. But he was still the good friend he used to be.  
  
They arrived at the bus and immediately they started the small journey to a village called San-Luc, near a river. The excursion was in order to look all the species of that place, for science class.  
  
TJ and Vince sat down near to Mickey and Gus. These two boys were totally different, but they were so strange, that they had become very good friends in the last three years, after a summer they were alone.  
  
Mickey was now taller than in school, but he was still a bit fat. He had long blond hair, and a very kind face. He had the best heart in all the high school, and his poems were very known. Even so, he wasn't very popular with girls, who usually were very superficial.  
  
Gus was the one who less had changed in the group. He was small, with short blond hair, and he had a pair of glasses which were unmistakable. The only change he had had with the years was his personality. He was now much more secure.  
  
When TJ and Vince started talking about football, Spinelli joined the conversation, and Gus, Gretchen and Mickey went apart from them to can talk about another thing.  
  
Time went on, and without they could realize, they had arrived the village.  
  
It was a small wonderful place, with a clear sky and pure air. Ashley A said it was cool, but nobody in the gang listened her. Gretchen was asking Spinelli about the journey, Mickey was looking stunned to the trees, Vince and TJ were speaking deep about some girls they have just seen, and Gus was helping the teacher to get down her suitcase.  
  
They arrived youth hostel, and in some minutes they had accommodate in their rooms. Gus, Vince, TJ, and Mickey were together, and Spinelli and Gretchen were with other two girls.  
  
That first night, the gang wasn't together. Boys were in their room talking, as girls, who had a very interesting topic to talk about: TJ.  
  
That first day wasn't very funny. The class was all the time in the most grimy part of the river. It was totally boring, they wrote in their notebooks what the teacher told them, and lunch time was the funniest moment in the day.  
  
However, Spinelli wasn't boring, in fact she was, on the contrary, totally nervous. Maybe, these two days would be the last ones she could pass with TJ as his friend. If he said he doesn't love her, she'd probably couldn't look him at his eyes never more; but if he said yes to her., that thought was the only thing that gave her strength to keep on with her idea.  
  
That first day finished with a common feeling from all the teenagers: tiredness. So all them slept.all less one, a girl who was to worried about what the next day would happen, that sleep nothing.  
  
That Sunday was going to be very interesting.  
  
***** Hi! What about this first chapter? As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks) But if you want to write some of those reviews to tell me your opinion about this fic(bad or good) or what you want, I'll very glad of that, so. PLEASE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Kisses Kaly 


	2. I'm sorry Spin

Hi!!! Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine.  
  
I hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 2: I'm sorry Spin  
  
That Sunday had passed very fast, and it had been funnier than last day.  
  
All students had finished their work before their teachers thought they'd do, so they had had a free day in the pretty place where they were.  
  
TJ, Gus, Gretchen and all the gang had been having lunch near some trees, talking about many topics.  
  
Sometimes, Gretchen said something to Spinelli in her ear, so she was the only one who could listen it, and they two laughed, while all their friends looked them with much curiosity. Only one of those boys was going to know early what happened.  
  
+++  
  
The bus wit all the students was going to go in about an hour and a half, and that time was the last one they'd passed in the village.  
  
TJ and Vince were sleeping in their bedroom, while Gus and Mickey played cards. Someone knocked in the door as Gus was dealing cards for next game.  
  
When Mickey opened the door, Spinelli get into the room very fast, no saying anything to her friend. She went to TJ's bed and tried to wake up him.  
  
"Teej, wake up man, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Hey Spinelli, he's sleeping, say him what you want later" said Gus, who was looked dagger by the girl.  
  
"No, now I'm not sleeping. What's up Spin?" said TJ opening his eyes  
  
"Nothing important, but I need to say you a thing, come with me please" TJ couldn't say no to her eyes and face, he had never can refuse to do something to her.  
  
They went to the river walking slowly, Spinelly wasn't very sure about if she wanted to arrive, because that'd mean she had to go on with all. They didn't talk about any interesting thing, but was enough to TJ, he had realized something strange was happening.  
  
"And what's that important thing you had to tell me?" TJ asked when they were sat. Spinelli was looking the grass, she couldn't look to those eyes which made her dream.  
  
"TJ, this.this isn't easy for me, but I need to say you, but. I want you to promise me you won't get angry with me" the girl's voice was very deep and sweat, totally different than always.  
  
TJ was starting to worry, why he should get angry with one of his best friends? Why was Spinelly so different? That was odd.  
  
"You know I never get angry with you, I can't" said TJ, trying to help the girl say what she wanted to.  
  
"You're so sweat" said Spinelli in a sigh, but TJ listened her perfectly. He understood in that moment what his friend was trying to tell her. That couldn't be true.  
  
"TJ, I.I think I love.."  
  
"Stop Spin, don't go on please, I know what you want to tell me" TJ's voice was totally sad, and the girl understood he didn't feel for her what she felt for him.  
  
A tear fell down in Spinelli's face, she looked at his eyes, stood up and tried to go apart from that place, but TJ took her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Spin, I." he didn't know what he had to say, and Spinelli set free herself from him and ran away, wishing it had only been a nightmare.  
  
*****  
  
And what about this chapter? I know it's a bit sad, but just wait and things will maybe change. I also know it's a too short chapter, but I didn't know what more write. I hope next ones will be longer. As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks) Thanks for reading this. For me it means a lot. But I'd be much more pleasured if you wrote me some. you know SOME REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Kisses Kaly 


	3. Summer beginning

Hi!!! Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine.  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 3: Summer beginning  
  
When Spinelli arrived her home, she went to her bedroom without saying anything to her parents. She had been all the voyage trying not to cry. She couldn't do that with all high school people there, but that was the only thing she had strength to do.  
  
She and Gretchen had sat as far as they could from the boys. Gretchen tried to console her friend, while Vince, Gus and Mickey didn't stop asking TJ why he was so odd. He didn't pay attention to his friends, he only could think about what was going to happen from that day with Spinelli. It was going to be hard be like they had always been. Maybe, they'd never be like friends again.  
  
Spinelli threw herself on her bed and started crying. Her mother went into the room, totally surprised, her daughter had never used to cry. That night the teenager didn't sleep, like most nights after then.  
  
*****  
  
The fateful excursion had been on June, so in some days high school would finish. That was the only thought made Spinelli a bit happy. In summer she wouldn't see TJ, and she could be in her room all vacation time. That was an excellent idea.  
  
Those days had been totally different than always. Gang girls were always apart from boys, and apart from every body. On recess, when all the gang used to be sat talking, walking or making jokes to other guys, they were now separated.  
  
Vince knew what had happened, TJ had told him that Sunday night when they had arrived. But Mickey and Gus couldn't imagine anything. They had thought their two friends were annoyed, and had tried to reconcile them, but all had been vain.  
  
And with their friendship like that, maybe finished, school year had ended. Summer had started, a summer which would change all.  
  
*****  
  
"Ashley, my honey, you've to go out, you can't be all summer here" said Spinelli's mother to her daughter, who was sat on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Mom, let me be alone please"  
  
"I think you'd probably get angry with me, but." said the woman no paying attention to her daughter "but I've enrolled you in a camp"  
  
Spinelli looked her mother surprise and angry, she couldn't be listening what she thought.  
  
"You.Mom, what have you done, I can't. I'm not gonna go to that camp"  
  
"Oh, my dear, you'll enjoy, I'm sure, you'll meet new friends and."  
  
But Spinelli didn't listen what her mother continued saying. Making new friends? That would be good, if she met new pals, she wouldn't have to be with her old ones never more. And maybe she could forgot TJ for a while.  
  
"I think I want to go mom" her mother smiled and hugged her. Spinelli didn't refuse that hug, now she needed it.  
  
******  
  
Spinelli arrived with other teenagers to a forest which was very far from her home. That place made her remember the river where she had said TJ her feelings.  
  
thought the girl for herself. And she looked to every body. There were many attractive boys who were going to help her forgot TJ. Now it was better that she tried to make some new friend. She didn't know anybody there.  
  
"Hi! I'm Karen, who are you?" a girl had gone to where Spinelli was. That girl looked like her, she was dressing black clothes, with some red points which seemed to be blood. She was probably the only girl, apart from herself, like that in the camp. And she looked kind.  
  
"I'm Spinelli"  
  
"Spinelli?, I had never listened that name" said Karen  
  
"Yeah, I imagine so. My real name is Ashley, but I hate it"  
  
"Oh, I understand you. I do hate that name. In my high school there are three girls with that name, and all them are totally jerk"  
  
Spinelli and Karen started walking to where all people were. And in that moment Spinelli realized that she knew a boy who was there. He was in her high school too, and she knew him very well. She smiled. That camp was going to be funnier than she thought it could be.  
  
***********  
  
Hi! I don't know if you can imagine who that boy is. You won't discover his name until next chapter, but I've to say one thing: HE IS NOT TJ.  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
What about this chapter? Better than others? worse? Well, I won't know what you think if you don't write me some reviews, and I won't be able to upload the next one. So you only have to write some words, which will make me very happy, to I upload chapter 4. However, thanks for reading my story, and thanks again if you are going to write me a review.  
  
Kisses Kaly 


	4. She can’t be doing THAT with that person

Hi!!! Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. And more thanks to the people who send reviews. They make my live happier.  
  
I know it have passed a long time since I uploaded last chapter, but I've been on vacation, and I haven't had any time.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine.  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 4: She can't be doing THAT with that person  
  
TJ was in his bedroom, reading a book he had to read in summer for high school. He had to be fast, in two days school year would start, and he had just opened that long novel.  
  
He hated reading old books. And that one was specially boring. It was about a woman who was in love with one of her best friends. Was that book laughing at him? It was like real live, she said her friend she loved him and he broke her heart saying he was married.  
  
Well, he wasn't married, but he had broken Spinelli's heart three months ago, and he knew it.  
  
He hadn't seen her since last school day, and he missed her. But what was going to happen when high school started again?  
  
He threw away that stupid book, he couldn't read it. That story made him remember unpleasant things.  
  
And he felt angry with himself. He hadn't really remembered Spinelli that summer. He had been very busy dating with many girls, going out with Vince, getting drank sometimes. That vacation had been fantastic, he had enjoyed a lot. And he hadn't thought in Spinnelli anytime.  
  
When the thought of Spinelli telling him her feeling came to his head, he tried to think in another thing, and he forgot his friend for some days.  
  
But in two days he will have to see her again. And that scared TJ.  
  
While TJ was thinking how awful was that situation, a girl was having fun. That girl, called Spinelli, was kissing passionately another boy.  
  
******************************  
  
First day. Again in the damned high school. This thought was in most of the people who were there. TJ and Vince were some of those. They two were together, waiting for their friends.  
  
The first one who appeared was Gretchen. And she was totally changed. She looked more beautiful than usually, but what was obvious was that she was happier. She had been all summer with her parents, in a house near the beach. And TJ thought that she maybe had met some special guy, but he didn't ask, that was "girl things".  
  
Two minutes later, Gus and Mickey appeared. TJ, Vince and Gretchen checked they hadn't changed anything.  
  
It was funny see his friends again, but now TJ was more worried than sooner. The only one who hadn't appeared yet was Spinelli. And classes were going to start in ten minutes.  
  
"What about your summer TJ? Have you had news of someone?" Gretchen was next to him, and she was whispering, so the boy understood she was asking about Spinelli.  
  
"I haven't spoken to Spin yet. you know, since that day"  
  
"I called her some time ago, and her mother said me she was in a camp. I hope she had had a good time. She needed it."  
  
"Gretchen, I don't know if you're angry with me, but."  
  
"Of course I'm nor angry with you guy, you're free to choose who you want to go out with, but try to understand her. You haven't called her since then. I know this is going to be hard, but you two have to try to be friends again, or you'll pass some bad moments this year"  
  
"Some? I think all moments will be horrible. I don't know what I." but TJ stop talking suddenly. Some loud noise, which came from a place where were many students, made him and Gretchen looked what was happening.  
  
All students were shouting "Ouhhhhh", enjoying something the gang couldn't see.  
  
They walked to the row. And the scene shocked Gus, Mickey, Vince and Gretchen a lot. But the one who was next to fall because of what he had seen was TJ.  
  
"It can't be possible.This isn't true" TJ repeated himself while he kept seeing how Lawson, his rival since he was a kid, was kissing Spinelli, in the middle of the playground, while some people saw them as if they were a TV show.  
  
But what was worst, and totally awful for TJ, was that Spinelli seemed be enjoying a lot that kiss.  
  
***********  
  
Yeah, I know Lawson-Spinelli is an odd couple, but is necessary for the story. Don't hate me for that please. Whatever you want to say me about this chapter, just write a review. It's easy, not takes a very long time, and makes me very happy (and if I'm happy, I keep writing)  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly 


	5. You aren't jealous are you?

Hi!!! Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. And more thanks to the people who send reviews. They make my live happier.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine.  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 5: You aren't jealous. are you?  
  
"Hi!!" Spinelli had just left Lawson, and now she was standing in front of all her friends, who looked at her as an strange.  
  
"You have to tell me what had happened this summer" the only one who had spoken was Gretchen, who smiled a lot.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I should explain you all that" and she pointed where the 'kiss scene' had been some minutes ago "You can't imagine how Lawson is"  
  
"Yes, of course we imagine" TJ was speaking, and he looked angry "He's a jerk, we have hated him for ages, don't you remember?"  
  
Spinelli looked at TJ. She remember perfectly how depressed she had been because of him. But now she was happy, and he couldn't make her suffer again.  
  
"I don't hate him, and if you're my friend, you won't hate him never more"  
  
Vince saw how TJ was, and decided he should say something to break the ice.  
  
"Spinelli. is he a good kisser?" all them looked Vince and laugh a bit, but TJ grunted, and the tall boy realized that wasn't a good question.  
  
"I think we should go to class" said Spinelli, who didn't want to answer that.  
  
"Hey Spin, I'm learning to play the guitar. Some day I'll sing my poems" said Mikey to her friend walking to the high school. And she felt she was again with her friends.  
  
"Are you ok?" TJ and Vince were walking slower than others, speaking.  
  
"Yes, she's free to date anyone, but he's Lawson!! I've hated that guy since I can remember. And now I have to be his friend just because Spin thinks he's good for her"  
  
"Yeah, you're worried for her, of course you aren't jealous. are you?"  
  
TJ looked his friend in a way that frightened Vince. And they kept walking to their new class, with no more words.  
  
***********  
  
I know this chapter is the shortest I've written, but the next ones will be longer, I promise.  
  
Would you write me a review pleaseee? I need some ones to keep writing and you'll express your opinion.  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly 


	6. Those differences only boys see

Hi!!! Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. And more thanks to the people who send reviews. They make my live happier.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 6: Those differences only boys can see  
  
High school had started a month before, but all the gang had already got a lot of homework, as they were in their final exams. But after many days, they had met. And Spinelli was coming.  
  
Since she had been dating with Dawson, she had no time to meet their friends. She liked being with them, but she only could go out one day per week, the Saturday, and she preferred spend it with her boyfriend. But that week he was going to visit his uncle, who lived far from their city, and Spinelli had that Saturday free.  
  
So after many time, the completely gang would spend one evening together. Gretchen was very merry, because she was tired of being the only girl. Spinelli and others were happy too, but TJ. He wanted to be with her, but he thought she only meet them because she hadn't got Lawson near.  
  
"Understand her, when you're dating some girl, you don't go out with us, as I do, and as anyone would do. Promise you're not going to bother her with that" It was Vince, he had gone to TJ's home to get him.  
  
"It's true, she's meeting us only because she hasn't got any better plan. And it's very different when we are dating a girl"  
  
"Why is it so different?"  
  
"Because we don't keep going out with the same girl so much time, and we have time for our friends"  
  
"When you used to be with Megan we didn't see you in weeks"  
  
"That was totally different"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, because. she wasn't our childhood enemy"  
  
"Oh, TJ, Lawson has changed, now we don't fight for who's better playing basketball. I really think he's nice"  
  
"Have you fallen in love with him too?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, all of us, including Lwason, had tried to be friends, except for you"  
  
"I won't NEVER be his friend, I hate that jerk"  
  
"Let's stop this discussion please, we're arriving, and I don't want Spinelli listening you"  
  
"Ok, but I'm right"  
  
"Hi guys!" it was Gretchen, Mickey and Gus, who were waiting.  
  
"Hi Grech, Mike and Gus!" said Vince and TJ.  
  
"Spinelli must be near, I've just spoken to her" said Gretchen, who had still her mobile phone in her right hand "she was waiting for us in Ben's coffee, you know, where we used to meet before. She didn't know now we meet here"  
  
"But we haven't gone to that coffee since much time ago" said Vince amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but she hasn't gone out with us for years"  
  
"No years, don't be exaggerated" the gang looked behind them. Spinelli had just arrived, and she looked tired. She should have come running, Ben's coffee was a bit far from there.  
  
Some minutes later the six teenagers were sat in a park, talking, as they liked doing at weekends. They liked different types of music, so they didn't used to go to discos. When they were bored of talking, they could go to have a pizza, or to a house, or anywhere. They enjoyed many things, but all the Saturdays started in the same way, in that park.  
  
"I'd like to see her face if you made that" It was Gus. They were speaking about a joke to one of their teachers.  
  
"That's cruel. You can't write her love letters only for your own laugh" Mickey was speaking now.  
  
"I was kidding, Mike, don't kill me please"  
  
"I won't kill you Vince, not even." all looked at Mickey, who started laughing.  
  
"When you decide to kill him, please call me, I'd like to see how." Gretchen was speaking, but her mobile phone sounded. She looked it's screen, and she muttered an 'Noo', stood up quickly and went apart from them.  
  
They kept talking, but fifteen minutes later they decided they wanted to go to have something, but Gretchen was still talking, so Vice went to get her.  
  
".I'm tired of this topic Dean, we. but I don't!. search another person. not me! If I broke up with you is because I don't!. NO!!!!."  
  
He can't be listening that. Gretchen was speaking about breaking up. he didn't knew that Grtechen had been going out with any boy. But it seemed she had sate with some Dean. It was odd.  
  
"Grech, we have to go" said Vince to her, still thinking in that Dean.  
  
".Don't call me more. Yeah, I will cut it now Vince. Dean, bye" and with no more words, she finished her conversation.  
  
"Who's Dean?" asked Vince.  
  
"You don't know him"  
  
"Of course I don't, so I ask to you"  
  
"He's a boy"  
  
"NOOO!!!, I thought Dean was a woman" said sarcastic the tall boy.  
  
"He was an special friend"  
  
"And you haven't told me anything of him?"  
  
"Well, we have never spoken about our relationships." said Gretchen.  
  
"Have you had any relationship besides that Dean" asked Vince surprised.  
  
"Of course!" she looked offended "did you really think I had none?"  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me anything, so."  
  
"Have you ever told me anything about your dates?"  
  
"No, but I'm a boy"  
  
"And?" Gretchen was getting angry.  
  
"And I'm your friend, so I must protect you" said Vince totally convinced.  
  
"You're too sexist, aren't you? I can protect myself, I don't need chauvinist boys to do that"  
  
"Are you calling me sexist?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing, and I'm more surprised than you" and Gretchen started walking to other way, totally angry with her friend.  
  
"What had happened here?" it was Gus, who had jus arrived where Vince was, with all others "we have heard shouts"  
  
"She's mad, she says I'm a chauvinist"  
  
"I think I'll go to talk to her" said Mickey, and he started running to where Gretchen had gone.  
  
"Says her she can come back, I'll go to my home" and he began walking too in other way.  
  
"Wait mate!" shouted Gus, and ran to him, who didn't stop walking.  
  
In some seconds, TJ and Spinelli were alone.  
  
"Why haven't you follow Vince? He's your best friend, and he looks annoyed" asked Spinelli to break that situation, where no of them talked.  
  
"I can ask you the same about Gretchen. About Vince, well, I know him perfectly, he'll go to his house, anyone can stop him, and he'll be there till tomorrow, thinking he's right, whatever had happened" said TJ, and he also started walking.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't you want to listen why I haven't followed Gretchen?"  
  
"Why?" said the boy stopping.  
  
"Well, I don't really have an excuse, but it's like your situation. Gretchen is like Vince, now it's useless try talking to her.  
  
"Is it all?" asked TJ "May I go to home now?"  
  
"Why do you want to go to home?"  
  
"Ok, let's stay here, you and me. I thought you'd preferred go to call your Lawson"  
  
"Are you cross with me for anything TJ?" asked Spinelli.  
  
"If you really want to know it" said TJ slowly "I'll tell you what's happening"  
  
***********  
  
This is the largest chapter I've written, so if I may upload the next one in much time, I'm forgiven, am I not?  
  
I know that Dean doesn't mind anything, but he's necessary for this story. And thanks to him, TJ and Spinelli are now alone. The next chapter is going to be very interesting, I promise.  
  
Would you write me a review pleaseee? I need some ones to keep writing and you'll express your opinion.  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly Pax 


	7. Hard words

7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7ºº7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7 º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º  
  
IT'S SEVENTH CHAPTER!!! I can't believe it.  
  
7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7ºº7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7 º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º7º  
  
Well, thanks to all those who have tried to read my fanfic. And more thanks to the people who send reviews. They make my live happier.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 7: Hard words  
  
."Are you cross with me for anything TJ?" asked Spinelli.  
  
"If you really want to know it" said TJ slowly "I'll tell you what's happening"  
  
Spinelli looked his friend waiting. She didn't know what was going on, and it seemed than in some seconds she would realise it.  
  
"Will you start?" she asked impatient and a bit angry.  
  
"Course I'll do, I was wondering If you were so intelligent to can discover it by yourself, but I can see you're not"  
  
"Are you calling me.?" Spinelli started saying, but TJ continued as If she hadn't said anything.  
  
"You. you were supposed to be in loved with me" the girl felt something in her stomach, but kept listening "And only a pair of months after you telling me that, I see how you've found a new boy to be with, and by chance (only by chance), he's the guy I've hated most since school. I think It's obvious what you're doing" TJ finished and looked at her, who couldn't believe what she had just listened.  
  
"You're insinuating I."  
  
"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm saying perfectly clear you're with that dammed Lawson only because you think it can bother me. But you're wrong, you can date him, and all guys in the country, and I won't be jealous.  
  
If Spinelli had tried to speak, she wouldn't have been able to. She looked TJ as if she had never seen him.  
  
"So you don't say anything." said TJ no looking at her "Then I'll go, I think."  
  
"Why" started Spinelli, and the boy looked at her again ".why the hell I've been your friend for so long?"  
  
"I've also wondered that" replied TJ, and the girl turned over and walked to her home, socked by all she had listened.  
  
And then, when he saw she was going, he realized for the first time what he had just said. And he felt some feeling, that was evidently guilt.  
  
He sat down on a bench, put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. When a moment later he looked up, he felt tears.  
  
He never cried and he never sat alone in the street. He, for the first time in his life, didn't mind what people could think of him, standing there. He only had one thing in his head, Spinelli.  
  
Why all those words had been said by him? Why was he so angry? Why he wasn't sincere with himself?  
  
"No, I can't be. she's only my friend. well, now neither that. Now she must hate me, at least I'd do if I were she" muttered TJ.  
  
He got up, and started walking, with no direction. Maybe he'd go to the school, where they first have met, where they usually played, where it had taken place his first kiss. with her. He smiled and remembered. That was a clearly memory, a beautiful memory.  
  
If it had existed a prize for blind and jerk people, he'd sure have won it.  
  
Now, he had two options, or invent a time machine, and come back to June and say "yes" to Spinelli, or try to solve that situation speaking. He wasn't sure she would look at him ever again, and he was less sure of she accepting him as something more than a friend, but he had to try.  
  
He was in front of the school. He looked at it, and again remembered and smiled.  
  
***********  
  
Mmmm, I like this chapter, and you?  
  
I know this doesn't matter, but I have to say that yesterday I finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Why I'm saying this? Because I'm proud of myself (I'm not presuming!) and I hope that what I can have learned reading it, helps me to do this fic better.  
  
Reviews. yes, they're my friends, I always like meeting new ones, hehe.  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly Pax 


	8. Friends

I'M HERE AGAIN!!!!  
  
I know I had forgotten a bit this fic, but I've returned to it. An I must say this is one of the latest chapters you're going to read. So enjoy it.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes you're going to see in this fic. I'm not form England, US or somewhere like that, I'm a Spanish girl, so my English is very poor. But I promise I'll try to do it as well as I can. Recess and all its characters aren't mine. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 8: Friends  
  
"Stop crying Spin" said Gretchen to her friend. They both were at the red hair girl's house.  
  
"If I stop, I'll go and kill him, and that's not a good option. I'd go to the prison."  
  
"Don't try to make me think you don't mind TJ"  
  
"Of course I do!!" shouted Spinelli "if not, why should I be here?"  
  
"He must be confused, I can't believe he has said that."  
  
"Confused? He's said that because he's a fucky git whose only aim in his life is to make me cry as I was a spoiled kid"  
  
"Not only spoiled kids cry."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Spinelli! I understand you're angry, but don' shout at me like that again"  
  
"Am I the only one who's angry?"  
  
"."  
  
"Gretchen?"  
  
"You know, Vince."  
  
"I think we should be lesbians. We'd have no problems with boys"  
  
"You really think homosexual don't have problems? Statistics say."  
  
"Oh please Grech, shut up a bit"  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You shouldn't have said all those things. You've been such a fool"  
  
"Do you think I haven't realize that, genius Vince?"  
  
"Maybe, but I must tell you how wrong you were. That's what a good friends does"  
  
"I-do-not-want-to-know-what-the-hell-a-good-friend-does-I-do-want-to-know- what-the-hell I-am-going-to-do-with-Spinelli" said TJ shouting a bit.  
  
"Hey, don't shut at me. It's not my fault what has happened" said Vince angry.  
  
"You look a bit furious"  
  
"I'm not furious. I only hate girls as much as you"  
  
"I don't hate girls. You don't hate girls. Only because Gretchen has."  
  
"Why do you know I was speaking about her?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. But what I need now is a solution"  
  
"Go and talk with Spinelli"  
  
"She won't listen to me. And she. she loves that Lawson. I can't do anything."  
  
"She doesn't"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She doesn't looks at him as she used to look at you. And how she does now. She still loves you"  
  
"You've realized that in your own?"  
  
"No. Mikey said it. You know, he's a poet. He sees those things where we only see people and eyes"  
  
"That means." started TJ smiling.  
  
"That means you're idiot if you keep here talking with me"  
  
"Do you remember my old plans in school?"  
  
"'Course I do"  
  
"Spinelli deserves one"  
  
***********  
  
I know this is a bit short chapter, but it's the start of the end. And I swear you'll like that end.  
  
Opinions? Reviews are the best way.  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly Pax 


	9. Our second experiment

JELOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (What wants to mean Hello, pronounced in Spanish)  
  
I can't believe this is the last chapter of this fic.  
  
I've actually loved writing it. My first English fanfic is ended!  
  
I only hope you've liked reading it.  
  
And. sorry (again) for all those mistakes you've read, but as I've said so many times, I'm from Spain, and I've been learning English for years, and I'm still doing. I swear I've done it as well as I can.  
  
Recess and all its characters aren't mine. Hope you like this chapter (the last one)  
  
IT'S TOO LATE  
  
Chapter 9: Our second experiment  
  
A week after the incident, TJ and Vince were again at the tallest one's house. They had been together all that time, sometimes with Gus and Mikey, who also knew what had happened, and what was going on. But neither TJ or Vince had been any moment with Spinelli or Gretchen. A hard week.  
  
"TJ... I know you used to have good plans, but this one is a bit." Vince was sat at his bed, looking how TJ walked all round his friend's room.  
  
"A bit what, Vince?"  
  
"Impossible"  
  
"Why? I've got all the telephones here, and the ones who lives the furthest won't have any problem coming." He looked totally secure of himself, and none could make him doubt.  
  
"And what if they have? Besides, you don't need all people"  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"You can't remember where they all were situated"  
  
"I remember every person and their place"  
  
"You've never had so good memory"  
  
"I've got memory for what I want to"  
  
"......"  
  
"What? Vince, If you don't want to help me, don't do it. Nobody's forcing you"  
  
"It's.It's only I don't think this 'thing' is going to work. I had never seen Spinelli so angry with anyone in my entire life. And I've known her for many years"  
  
"The same years as me. And?"  
  
"She doesn't like romantic scenes"  
  
"This isn't a romantic scene. It's only a memory"  
  
"You know I'm going to help you, but I can't guarantee you all's going to finish well"  
  
"Thanks Vince"  
  
The pair of boys had never had many serious conversations. But in this last week you hadn't been able to listen a joke being with them.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spinelli thought Mikey and Gus were greats boys, but sometimes they had strange ideas.  
  
"We only want to walk a bit with you" answered Mikey, who was, as Gus, at the entrance of Spinelli's house.  
  
"What's wrong with that? We're pals, aren't we?" Gus tried to look offended.  
  
"Now?" She was in a bad humor, and she usually got bored with their conversations. They two were her friends, but a bit mad too.  
  
"Yes" it was only a voice, because they said it at the same time.  
  
"Ohuuuu.Okey, let's go, but only half an hour"  
  
When they were starting to walk, they could hear some voice. Gretchen was running and shouting.  
  
"What the hell.???" said Spinelli. But Gus and Mikey didn't looked surprised, but worried. They looked at each other, and Mikey got the girl's hand, and started walking very fast.  
  
"Heyyy!!!!!! Gretchen's coming"  
  
"She'll come with us in a minute, but I think Gus has to tell her something in private"  
  
"But." Spinelli would have liked to tell something more, but when she realized it, she was far from the scene.  
  
*** "Why all from your kind are so jerk?" When Gretchen arrived Gus was the only one waiting for her.  
  
"What kind?" asked the blond boy.  
  
"Boys. Someone had told me what you're doing. and it's the most stupid thing I've ever heard"  
  
"It's not" said Gus smiling "I know you like the plan, you're romantic, why do you say it's stupid?"  
  
"I. I. Gus, Spinelli will hate TJ. I don't know if she'll like it, but it's too risky"  
  
"You like it"  
  
"Yes, I do. But what is important here is if she'll like it, not me"  
  
"She'll do. Look the hour! It's starting in some minutes"  
  
"It's not a circus performance" said Gretchen offended.  
  
"I know, but I prefer watching it better than any other performance"  
  
"I agree"  
  
And both of them started running. Gretchen wasn't sure it was a good idea. Her mind believed it was idiot, but her heart said her it was going to work.  
  
*******  
  
Spinelli and Mikey, after walking for about fifteen minutes, with any conversation apart from some love poems the boy had been telling her, they arrived at their old school.  
  
"Mikey, why are we here?"  
  
"I like this place. Don't' you? I spent my childhood here."  
  
"I know you did, I was with you"  
  
"Why don't we get into?"  
  
"Why don't I go to my home?" answered Spinelli, but Mikey started pushing her into the school, and the girl accepted enter for some minutes.  
  
When they arrived the playground, Mikey smiled. People hadn't disappointed him.  
  
But Spinelli couldn't smile. She only opened her mouth.  
  
"What the hell.?" Spinelli wouldn't have been able to speak, although she had tried to. Her brain was fast, but none of us could have assimilate that in few seconds.  
  
All the playground was full of people. But no any kind of people. All kids who had gone to school with her were there, of any age, though now they were older than before.  
  
"TJ?" was the only word Spinelli could ask, looking at his friend.  
  
"You don't remember? Here, I kissed you many years ago. Our very first kiss. My best one.  
  
Spinelli looked around. And she started remembering.  
  
That experiment, and how she had to kiss TJ. That kiss had been her best one too, the only one she had given with her heart.  
  
"You.? Have you called all people who were here that day?" asked Spinelli, in a very low voice.  
  
"All. And everyone is were they're supposed to be. Like that day"  
  
It was true. Every very person was where he or she had to be. Of course Vince and Gretchen were there too, together as that day. He was looking at her, who preferred not look at him.  
  
"Maybe one day we'll be in the same place as them" said the tall boy. Gretchen looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Maybe, but today it's their day"  
  
But the beauty scene hadn't stopped yet.  
  
"Why?" asked Spinelli.  
  
"Because I do love you. I've been blind for so much, and I hate myself. But, if you could forgive me." TJ touched Spinelli's hands, and she jumped a bit. But she didn't get away of him.  
  
Lawson was there. He was broken, but he was still smiling. He loved Spinelli, and if she was happy, he also was.  
  
"If. if you love me, why have you said all those damned things? Why do you think I'm going to forgive you?" She was next to tears, but she wouldn't cry again.  
  
"I don't know why I've been so stupid. And I'll understand you won't speak me again" TJ had burst into tears "but If you only could be my friend again. I won't be able to stand life without your smiles, your voice. without you"  
  
Spinelli looked him. She didn't know if she was wrong, but sometimes we should be instinctive.  
  
She hugged him, still with no tears in her eyes.  
  
All people was quiet, less Ashleys, who were crying.  
  
"Kiss her man!" shouted Bob, an old king, now a young boy.  
  
And he did. As their first kiss, that was amazing. Like all that would come later.  
  
THE END  
  
***********  
  
........ What do you think??????  
  
Oh!!!!!!!! I'm sad, The end has arrived. well, this has been a very long chapter, and maybe a bit too much romantic, but this is a TJ Spinelli's fic, I think all of us wanted a happy end.  
  
I'd be very grateful If you wrote me a review, more than ever before because now you can tell me what you think of the entire fic. So, if you have a bit of time, please write me one. But thanks for only reading my fanfic.  
  
It has been a pleasure  
  
As I said before, my country's language isn't English, son don't bother me writing reviews with all this fic's mistakes (it'd be endless reading them all, thanks)  
  
Kisses Kaly Pax 


End file.
